A software-defined network (SDN) may include a series of network objects (e.g., switches, routers, firewalls), which may be automated via commercial or open source tools customized according to one or more requirements (e.g., requirements of a network administrator). Network functions virtualization (NFV) includes moving network functions (e.g., functions performed by routers, firewall, load balancers), which are performed by dedicated hardware, into a virtualized environment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.